I LIKE YOU
by Tatsuky
Summary: A Deidara le gusta Itachi. Le gusta mucho, pero aún no se anima a hablarle, piensa que existen tres posibilidades. Entren y lean... ItaDei
1. ¡Me gusta Itachi!

¡¡Ohayo Minna!!

Este fic lo escribí hace como siete meses atrás, encontré el pequeño papel en medio de un cuaderno que usaba para algún curso que no recuerdo. Este es el primer capítulo. Si no me equivoco y si no se me da por aumentarle nada, el fic sólo constará de tres capítulos.

En fin, espero que sea de su agrado. Me disculpo por si encuentran algún HORROR ortográfico ^^U

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

Todos los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para escribir mis locas ideas. NO gano nada escribiendo, así que no me pueden denunciar XD.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

*******I LIKE YOU**_*****_

by Tatsuky

**CAPÍTULO 1: ¡Me gusta Itachi!**

Me gusta observarlo.

Siempre sereno. Su rostro, tan perfecto. Sus ojos, sus bellos ojos, se que dirán que estoy loco e inclusive que soy un obseso, pero juro haber visto un resplandor rojo carmesí en esas oscuras orbes.

Tan distinto a mí, como mencioné, él es siempre tan sereno, en cambio yo, pues soy un poco alocado, jamás podría tener la mirada tan seria que lo caracteriza. Sus ojos oscuros como la noche, los míos claros, celestes como el cielo. Su cabello negro azabache, el mío rubio, aunque en eso nos parecemos un poco, los dos tenemos el cabello largo, pero en cambio del suyo que lo hace ver muy varonil, mi cabello me hace ver femenino, si es que esa palabra existe. Está de más decir que es un poco frustrante que te confundan con una chica… está bien, es MUY frustrante, es más que eso, ¡es patético!.

No, lo que de verdad es patético, es estar como un espía día tras día, mirándolo (admirándolo) sin que se dé cuenta, y lo peor de todo sin atreverme a hablarle. No soy un cobarde, claro que no, el que diga lo contrario lo exploto aquí mismo, sí, así me expreso yo, un tanto raro supongo. Me pregunto que pensará _él_ de eso, probablemente se ría, en tono de burla me refiero, pensándolo mejor creo que no, nunca lo he visto reír, sonreír máximo, pero reír es tan… es tan NO Itachi. Y ahí voy otra vez, se me escapó el nombre. Pues sí, entérense todos, ¡me gusta, me fascina Uchiha Itachi!

Claro que él no lo sabe y espero que nunca se dé cuenta, no quiero espantarlo. Ya me imagino la situación cuando me presente (si es que algún día lo hago). Pienso que existen dos posibilidades.

≈ **Primera posibilidad: ≈**

_-Hola, me llamo Deidara… _

_Me ignora y pasa de mí como la mierda. Me deprimo, visto un mes de negro y si no me vuelvo emo, me encierro en mi habitación el resto de mi vida esperando a que el fin de mis días finalmente llegue._

Demasiado estúpido, pero puede llegar a suceder. Itachi es el único chico capaz de ser súper cruel sin siquiera haberte mirado.

≈ **Segunda posibilidad: ≈**

_-Hola, me llamo Deidara_

_Me mira fijamente con esos preciosos ojos, y va a hablarme- quítate, no me dejas pasar. _

_- Go- gomen…- me disculpo y salgo corriendo hacia la estación, tomo un tren que me lleve a la siguiente ciudad, consigo trabajo, me mudo de país, cambio mi nombre y jamás vuelvo a Japón. Claro que tendría que avisarles a mis padres para que no se preocupen. _

≈ **Posibilidad Extra: ≈**

-_Hola, me llamo Deidara._

_Me mira de frente, me sonríe y siento mis piernas temblar –Hola precioso, me llamo Itachi._

_Me desmayo y espero que sepa primeros auxilios, respiración boca a boca para ser más exactos._

OK, esto es más un sueño imposible que una posibilidad. Pero que sueño tan lindo.

Un beso, un beso de esa boca. Kami, hazme el favor, por favor, por favor, ¡onegai!…

- ¡Por favor Kami!... ¡Auch!- mi cabeza…, me golpeé con la ventana. Por si no lo mencioné antes, siempre llego primero a clase, así puedo observar desde la ventana a los que van llegando, en realidad solo espero a Itachi. ¿Are?, ¿Itachi no estaba conversando ahí abajo con sus amigos?, creo que estuve mucho tiempo alucinando. Y me duele la cabeza, creo que estoy sintiendo un chinchón asomándose, genial, lo que faltaba.

-Oye tú, ¿estás bien?- Dios mío, esa voz. Sí, sé que llevamos esta materia juntos pero… no puede ser… ¡Kami escuchó mi ruego!

-… ¿Q-qué?...- Genial, linda hora escogí para volverme tartamudo.

- Te golpeaste… - Sí, ya lo sé, lo que no sé es por qué me está hablando. Creo que el golpe fue más duro de lo que pensé, estoy alucinando. Muy bien, yo no soy grosero, ni con alucinaciones, y mucho menos alucinaciones de este tipo, tengo que responder.

-…Eh… sí… estoy bien… soy tonto por eso me golpeé- ¡¿NANI?!... ¡¿por qué dije eso?! ¡¿Qué le pasan a mis neuronas hoy?!

-Ah,… ya veo- Noooo…, ahora va a pensar que soy raro, esa es la verdad, pero aun así.

La primera vez que me habla. Y lo primero que le digo _"soy tonto por eso me golpeé_". Necesito tomar aire. Me siento mareado.

Me levanto y camino a la salida del aula, no quiero estar aquí. ¡Vergüenza!

- Jovencito ¿A dónde creé que va? Estamos en clase- ¿are? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?

Todos se ríen, como siempre.

-Vuelve a tu sitio Deidara- kun, si quieres ir al baño tienes que pedirlo, a menos que sea una emergencia y te esté ganando- ¡¿qué?! ¡No!

Todos vuelven a reírse de mí.

-No, no es eso sensei- trato de hablar lo más normalmente posible- ya regreso a mi sitio, lo siento.

-De acuerdo, continuemos…

Oficialmente, este día fue de avergoncemos a Deidara, ¡pero esperen!, no es necesario avergonzarlo, él lo hace muy bien solo.

Suspiro…

Itachi…

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

Muy bien, muchas gracias por leer y si van a dejar reviews me parecería genial^^

El siguiente capítulo será narrado por Itachi.

Hasta entonces…^^

JA NE…

_***/*/*Tsuky*/*/***_


	2. Me gusta Deidara

¡Yo Minna!

Soy yo de nuevo, esta vez con el segundo capítulo de este corto fic, en esta oportunidad Itachi es el que narra.

Estoy happy, tengo tres razones para estarlo:

1.- ¡KAKASHI ESTÁ VIVO, SÍÍÍ! O mejor dicho, ¡revivió! ¡¡¡¡Ureshi!!!! ^o^

2.- Mis exámenes parciales terminaron, aunque aún no sé cual es mi primer promedio *nervios*.

3.- Estamos (Lima) en invierno. Amo el invierno, me llena de energía y a la vez de sueño. Mis estaciones favoritas son el invierno y el otoño. Odio el sol ____ lastima mi piel.

Anyway, espero que les guste este capítulo. Y sino ¡GOMEN!

Nuevamente me disculpo de antemano, si encuentran algún HORROR ortográfico, ¡gomen nasai! ^^U

Gracias a naIrAkua, Daiia y Derama por sus reviews…^^

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

Re… re… re… repito… repito…: Todos los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Ya ven, es un genio. Igual que Tite Kubo-sama, pero ese es otro tema XD

NO gano nada escribiendo este fic, tampoco es que me fueran a pagar algo Y.Y

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

*******I LIKE YOU**_*****_

by Tatsuky

**CAPÍTULO 2: ¡Me gusta Deidara!**

Ahí está otra vez.

Son tantas que no recuerdo con exactitud las veces que lo he visto, siempre en la ventana.

Al principio no le tomé importancia, pero con los días noté que me miraba, eso no tendría nada de especial si no lo hiciera con esos ojos brillosos y soñadores. No voy a decir que me molesta porque sería mentira. Tiene unos preciosos ojos.

A veces, cuando llego al instituto y siento que está observándome, alzo la vista y nuestras miradas se cruzan, tal vez no lo demuestro pero me encanta hacer que se sonrose, es tan fácil, sólo con mirarlo. Rápidamente mira a otro lado, pero no es nada discreto, segundos después, su azul mirada vuelve a recaer sobre mí.

Me pregunto, que pasaría si le digo que me gusta. Seguro se desmayaría, no, eso es demasiado, tal vez sólo se quede en shock.

Estoy seguro, yo le gusto. Nada más puede explicar esa actitud hacia mí, la manera como me mira. Pero no dice nada, sólo se me queda viendo y eso es todo. Tengo que asegurarme. En todo caso, sólo tengo que observarlo también.

Llego al salón, la mayoría ya está dentro. El asiento al lado de él está libre, perfecto. No bien me siento, el sensei de turno entra y saluda a todos, Deidara no lo ha notado, está concentradísimo mirando por la ventana. Ahora tengo una duda, pensé que me miraba a mí, ¿por qué aún está mirando fuera?

Me intriga.

- ¡Por favor Kami!... ¡Auch!- …No me esperaba esto. Se golpeó la cabeza con la ventana. Al parecer estaba soñando despierto. Creo que se lastimó.

-Oye tú, ¿estás bien?

Al instante que oye mi voz deja de sobarse la cabeza, parece sorprendido. Ahora que lo pienso esta es la primera vez que le hablo.

-… ¿Q-qué?...- Debe estar muy nervioso, me ha respondido sin mirarme, aun así puedo ver su mejilla derecha, está totalmente rojo. Lindo, vamos a ver… creo que puedo hacer que se vuelva violeta, está bien, estoy siendo un poco cruel pero me gusta ver las reacciones que provoco en él.

- Te golpeaste… - Le hago notar, por si lo había olvidado. Parece dudar por un momento, al final va a responderme.

-…Eh… sí… estoy bien… soy tonto por eso me golpeé –… ¿Dijo que era tonto?, debe estar muy nervioso, pero ahora sí, está totalmente violeta.

Me divierte, este chico tiene una personalidad totalmente opuesta a la mía, tal vez sea por eso. Los opuestos se atraen.

-Ah,… ya veo- Aún no le baja el color del rostro.

Parece apunto de explotar, se lleva la mano al pecho. Me arrepiento, no le debí decir nada, se siente mal, creo que es muy sensible.

Se levanta y se dirige a la salida. Por supuesto el sensei lo detiene, estamos en clase, claro que mi rubio compañero no había caído en la cuenta de ello por estar soñando.

Todos se ríen de él. Eso no lo ayuda, está muy avergonzado.

El sensei dice algo de verdad vergonzoso y vuelven a reírse. Resignado vuelve a sentarse.

Suspira.

Me siento extraño. No se atreve a mirarme. Tal vez debí decirle que estábamos en clase antes que se parara, tal vez no debí hablarle, tal vez debería acabar con toda su ansiedad de una vez.

A mí también me gusta él, pero nuestras personalidades tan distintas hacen que tengamos actitudes diferentes. Como él, yo le gusto, pero no se atreve a dirigirme la palabra, se limita a mirarme, esa es su manera de demostrar que le gusto. En cambio yo, no soy de sonrojarme mucho y si quiero algo lo digo de frente, tampoco soy de soñar despierto, prefiero hacer realidad todo.

Tengo diecisiete años, soy joven, pero aun así, tengo claro mis intereses, mis metas y por supuesto lo que me gusta. Me gusta Deidara.

Si espero que él se declare, con lo lento que es, posiblemente le lleve algunos años, como unos diez, no quiero esperar. Me rindo, se acabó el juego "mira que te miro".

Sí, se lo voy a decir.

El tiempo pasa rápido, física es muy fácil. El sensei nos está hablando de un trabajo a presentar. Pero eso no me llama la atención, lo último que dice…

-Pueden hacerlo en parejas…

Oportunidad a la vista.

Todos abandonan el salón tan rápido como si el diablo fuera tras su alma. Ignoro a las chicas que me piden que sea su pareja de proyecto. Soy un poco cruel, ya lo dije. Pero en estos momentos tengo a alguien en mi cabeza, así que no me importa si les hice daño. Además un "no quiero" o "no molestes" no puede matar a nadie. Y si lo hace… interesante.

Sólo quedamos unos cuantos, entre ellos mi rubio y yo, sí ahora lo llamo MI rubio, va a ser mío, esa fue mi determinación.

Está acomodando todo muy lentamente, se le ve decaído. Me acerco y puedo verlo, tiene la mirada triste, no parece él. Ok, Uchiha Itachi, la socialización no es lo tuyo, pero si te gusta en serio, intenta, trata de hacerlo sentir mejor, con tacto, trata de pedirle que sea tu compañero de proyecto o lo que sea que haya dejado el sensei.

Tranquilo, no lo asustes, con tacto…

- ¿Quieres ser mi compañero de proyecto?- De acuerdo, supongo que no tuve mucho tacto, no bien me escuchó tiró todas sus cosas, mejor dicho se le escurrieron de las manos.

De todos modos, levantó la vista y me miró con esos enormes ojos azules, ahora que lo veo mejor, sus pestañas son lindas también, enmarcan sus ojos naturalmente. Está más que sorprendido, no se lo cree.

- … ¿Na-nani?...- Estoy seguro que no sufre de problemas de audición, pero él siempre quiere estar seguro de lo que oye.

-Quiero que seamos pareja…- maliciosamente dejo pasar unos cuantos segundos, deleitándome con el carmín de sus mejillas -… de proyecto.

Pasan unos segundos, un minuto. No hay problema, soy paciente.

Hasta que finalmente parece haber procesado todo. Muy rojo baja la vista, alisa su cabello son su mano izquierda. Se ve precioso, se lo quiero decir, pero no quiero que le de un infarto. Sigue jugando con su cabello, creo que lo hace adrede ¿sabrá él lo bello e inocente que puede llegar a parecer? No, con lo tímido que es, seguro no lo hace adrede.

Al fin, creo que en estos dos minutos ha logrado tomar valor y me va a responder. Cierra los ojos y toma aire.

-…¡¡¡SÍ!!!...- Tal vez no debí acercarme tanto, casi me deja sordo, no, exagero.

Lo importante es que dijo que sí. Sigue con los ojos cerrados, ha dejado de acariciar sus largos cabellos. Me acerco más, extiendo una mano y rozo con unos cuantos dedos un mechón rubio. Abre los ojos al instante, me mira contrariado. Retiro mi mano. No debí…

Oh, no, creo que esta vez sí se va a desmayar…

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

Arigatô gozaimasu por leer y comentar.

Esta pequeña historia está llegando a su fin. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Como dije si no se me da por aumentarle nada, el siguiente cap. podría ser el final.

JA NE…^^

_***/*/*Tsuky*/*/***_


	3. Eres mi monito

¡Konichiwa Minna!

Y heme aquí de nuevo n____n

Como sabrán, este no es el capítulo final. Al principio (y si no me creen, léanlo XD) puse que serían sólo tres capítulos.

Pero ahora serán cinco o seis en caso de que haya epílogo (dije en caso)

¿Razones del alargamiento? Pues están sus lindos reviews (amenazas XD) muy convincentes. Por las buenas… ^^U

Intercalando, en este capítulo narra mi lindo Dei. En el siguiente, tal vez narren ambos. Así es, voy a empezar a usar mis queridos separadores de escenas (entiéndase, mis lindos asteriscos XD) Ya que en este fic, hasta ahora no aparecen (no cuentan los que separan 'notas de la autora' con el fic)

**ACLARACIÓN MUY IMPORTANTE:** Monito, no significa los monitos como animales. Se entiende (o yo lo entiendo XD) algo así como un monigote, ya saben, esos dibujitos que la cabeza es un círculo y el cuerpo rayitas unidas.

Pues bien, sin más aclaraciones, aquí está el capítulo.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

Los personajes de este fic le pertenecen por derecho a Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

Yo no gano nada escribiendo, sólo es un pasatiempo. Ustedes deciden si vale la pena o no. XD

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

*******I LIKE YOU**_*****_

by Tatsuky

**CAPÍTULO 3: Eres mi monito**

Estúpido, estúpido y estúpido.

¿Por qué? … ¡Y frente a Itachi!

¿Qué va a pensar ahora de mí? Posiblemente que soy un tonto, pero eso no tiene que pensarlo, YO mismo se lo dije. No tengo valor para mirarlo.

Esto tiene que acabar de una vez. Pensar en él y yo es un sueño imposible, hermoso, pero imposible. No importa cuanto desee estar con él, que me bese, ser su novio. Sencillamente imposible.

Suspiro.

Tanto suspirar me va a ser mal, quizá en una de ésas se me va el alma. Eso fue lo que me dijeron alguna vez. ¿O era cuando se estornuda? No me acuerdo….

¿Itachi sabrá eso?...

¡Ya basta! Necesito concentrarme en otra cosa. Como en la clase. Muy bien, a ver… la velocidad por el tiempo de… no, el tiempo sobre la distancia es… ¡Imposible!, sí, la física no es lo mío, ¿es mi idea o últimamente sólo encuentro imposibles?

Lo intento ¿sí? Pero no puedo. Itachi abarca el noventa por ciento de mi pensamiento.

Sobre la clase, estoy en nada, así que pasa sin más. Trato de distraerme dibujando monitos en mi cuaderno. Sí, me salen muy bien. Acabo se terminar uno, lo he dibujado alto con enormes ojos negros y detalles rojos… ¡NO! No se parece en nada a él. Es simple coincidencia, como el hecho de que sea moreno, de que tenga una mirada seria, todo es coincidencia. ¡También los corazones flotando a su alrededor!

Estoy obsesionado.

Al fin, la clase está apunto de terminar. El profesor ha dejado un trabajo acerca de… de… La verdad no sé. Pero antes de irse dice algo…

-Pueden hacerlo en parejas…

O sea solo. No estoy de ánimos.

Vaya, siempre me sorprende lo rápido que todos abandonan el aula, es cierto, no he necesitado levantar el rostro para ver, he sentido una ráfaga de viento sacudir mi cabello. Genial, ahora estoy despeinado.

Desde aquí puedo oír a algunas chicas pidiéndole a Itachi que sea su pareja. Él las rechaza a todas de una manera…nh, veamos, sí, cruel. Este chico es cruel, muy cruel. Pero me levanta un poco el ánimo y luego lo vuelve a bajar, si rechaza así a esas chicas, que para que negarlo, son muy lindas, sólo imaginar como lo haría conmigo me pone muy mal. Y ya no quiero sacar el tema de las posibilidades de rechazo.

Que bueno, estuve apunto de suspirar pero me contuve.

Alisto mis cosas. Es el receso, después tengo taller, debería estar feliz, hoy moldearemos arcilla. Trato se levantar mis ánimos pero no puedo.

- ¿Quieres ser mi compañero de proyecto?

¡Oh, Dios! Otra vez la voz. Mis manos se vuelven mantequilla y todos mis apuntes (y monitos) caen al suelo.

Levanto mi vista. Kami, es él. Itachi me está hablando por segunda vez en el mismo día. ¡Mi diario se va a llenar! Un momento… ¿Qué es lo que acaba de preguntarme? ¿Acaso escuché bien?... No puede ser.

- … ¿Na-nani?...- Creo que se me está haciendo una manía eso de tartamudear. Maldición.

-Quiero que seamos pareja…-… ¿Ha dicho pareja?- …de proyecto - … ¿nh? ¿Proyecto? ¿Qué proyecto?...

Dios, mi mente está hecha un caos. Proyecto, proyecto, proyecto… ¡Ah, claro!, ¡el proyecto!... Itachi quiere que yo… yo…

¡Kyaaaahh…! Acabo de soltar un grito de fangirl, lo bueno es que fue un "grito interior".

Ahora está delante de mí, me mira muy fijo, que vergüenza, seguro estoy todo despeinado. Trato de arreglar mi cabello. El rojo no es mi color favorito, sin embargo es el que más luzco, en mi cara, me refiero. Él sigue ahí mientras deslizo mis dedos por entre mis hebras doradas.

Está esperando. Vamos, respóndele, me digo a mi mismo. Tomo un poco de aire y…

-…¡¡¡SÍ!!!...- Le respondo sin abrir los ojos, si todo ha sido una broma, si se piensa burlar de mí, no me quiero enterar, así que los mantengo bien cerrados. Sin embargo, algo que nunca imaginé podía suceder (fuera de mis sueños) me hizo abrirlos sorprendido y con el rostro muy encendido. Itachi me ha tocado la mejilla. MI mejilla.

Me arrepiento de haber abierto los ojos, pues sin más alejó su mano dejando un cosquilleo en el lugar. Está tan tranquilo mirándome y yo que no entiendo nada. Si alguien sabe como quitarme la cara de idiota, por favor dígamelo.

No dice nada, yo tampoco.

Crcrcrcrcrcrcrrcrr…

Ese es un sonido que conozco muy bien y sin embargo nunca pensé que llegaría a odiarlo tanto como ahora. Entre tanto silencio mi estómago fue el único en emitir sonido.

- Etto… gomen... creo que… tengo hambre- Me disculpo y admito tontamente. Al menos el silencio terminó.

-Deberías comer algo, es receso.

- jaja, sí – No, otra vez silencio, no – Ah, eso que… voy a recoger mis cosas – digo refiriéndome a todos mis apuntes que esperaron tranquilamente en el suelo.

Me agacho y luego él me imita.

- Te ayudo – se ofrece y no puedo ponerme más feliz, después de los dos segundos que me le quedé mirando como tonto, vuelvo a tratar de ordenar algunas hojas, él hace lo mismo. Así es, me convenzo a mí mismo, tengo a Uchiha Itachi al lado mío, recogiendo cosas mías y está muy cerca. Sonrío mentalmente.

Luego de tener recogido todo, Itachi se acerca y me alcanza unos cuantos apuntes, yo acomodo todo feliz. Nada va a arruinar este momento. Si bien no el más romántico, el más cercano que he tenido con él. La vida no es tan horrible. Vuelvo a sonreír.

Acomodo la mochila en mi hombro izquierdo y llevo un libro en mis brazos, es cuando caigo en la cuenta que Itachi se ha quedado con una hoja. La está mirando. No sé que tiene de interesante los apuntes de la clase. O tal vez no se cree la caligrafía tan 'jeroglífica' que tengo.

Luego de varios milisegundos siento que mi vista aumenta y distingo la hoja, la cual no es cuadriculada, donde escribo apuntes. Es blanca, donde normalmente dibujo. Donde dibujo… MONITOS.

NO

- Itachi-kun… – Trato de aparentar calma - ¿me pasas la hoja? – pregunto a la vez que ruego que no haya sido la hoja que estoy pensando. Sólo quiero que me la dé YA. Deja de ver eso que lo tenía tan concentrado, me mira fugazmente y dobla la hoja en cuatro. Luego baja su mano y mete la hojita al bolsillo del pantalón.

- No, me lo quedo.

-¿Ah? – no tardo en reaccionar - ¿por qué?

-…– es lo único que obtengo como respuesta. Voy a protestar, cuando nuevamente me sorprende - Vamos a comer.

Eso fue suficiente para hacerme olvidar el asunto de la hojita. Definitivamente voy a necesitar un diario nuevo.

- Claro – Luego de responderle, se aleja, toma sus cosas y camina hacia la salida, se queda en el marco y voltea a verme.

-Entonces vamos – Al instante camino hacia él.

Esto es como un sueño, estoy caminando por el corredor junto a Itachi. Él se ve tan normal como siempre. Siempre pensé como se sentiría caminar a su lado. Se siente muy bien. Varios chicos del corredor nos quedan viendo, en realidad miran a Itachi y luego a mí. Es que nunca hemos caminado juntos, por favor, apenas y me ha hablado hoy.

Estamos apunto de llegar a la cafetería. En todo este tiempo no hemos hablado. Es lo normal, pienso, no nos conocemos ni nada.

- Creo que mejor compramos algo afuera – dice Itachi, y no lo comprendo, si estamos tan cerca de la cafetería.

- Pero la caf… - No me dejó responderle, tomó mi brazo y me dio media vuelta. Me ha tocado. Apenas empezaba a sonreír, cuando noté que ante mí se encontraba la respuesta a mi pregunta. A unos cuantos pasos de nosotros se encontraban los amigos de Itachi. Entonces deseé no haberme dado cuenta, pues sólo logré deprimirme.

Cuando me soltó, yo sólo me limité a seguirlo. Estaba empezando a sentirme mal y aligeré el paso, él se dio cuenta, cuando salimos no nos acercamos a ningún puesto, me guió hacía la sombra de un gran árbol. No sabía que estaba pasando y yo sólo quería alejarme.

- ¿Qué sucede? – me preguntó y no supe que responderle, traté de sonreír pero no me salió, en serio me sentía mal. Así que sólo alcancé a posar mi mirada en la grama y dejarla baja- ¿qué te pasa? – volvió a preguntar con el mismo modo.

- …Nada – Yo no tenía derecho de reclamarle nada.

Pasaron unos pocos segundos, y digo pocos porque esta vez mi genio me ganó, simplemente no podía quedarme callado.

- Tú… - empecé a hablar y luego tomé coraje- …Yo te desagrado – No fue una pregunta. Sentí muy raro estar diciéndole eso a Itachi.

- ¿Por qué piensas eso?- respondió con otra pregunta, lo que no me hizo gracia.

- Tus amigos estaban ahí… no quisiste que te vieran conmigo- le recordé, y no sabía por qué me sentía tan mal, era algo que debí prever.

- Ahora entiendo – lo dijo de una forma extraña, alcé la vista lentamente – Sí, ellos estaban ahí, pero no fue por eso que decidí salir.

-…

- No me importa la opinión de los demás – me aclaró y fue como si mi cielo interior se despejara – yo ando con quien yo quiera – ahora brillaba un enorme sol.

- ¿Ah, sí? – quería asegurarme. El asintió, la verdad no asintió, pero su mirada decía que hablaba en serio – Está bien, entonces – sonreí más que aliviado.

- No sabía que te afectaba tanto

- Ah, no es que me afecte, es que… -hablé muy apresurado – tú te acercas a mí y luego, es que, pensé que tú, o sea, que te desagradaba, o que no te caía y entonces… - decidí callarme para no verme más estúpido.

Él sólo sonrió…

Sonrió…

¿Sonrió?...

¡SONRIÓ! ¡ME SONRIÓ!

No podía creerlo, me estaba sonriendo y se le veía MÁS guapo. Yo también le sonreí. De pronto me sentí más cerca de él.

- ¿Aún quieres comer?- me preguntó, y yo asentí entusiasmado.

- ¡Hai! – estábamos a punto de caminar, cuando recordé algo- Este… Itachi-kun

- Dime sólo Itachi- me cortó y me alegró aún más.

- Claro, Itachi – se sentía tan raro. Sólo en mis pensamientos lo llamaba por su nombre, decidí hablar de una buena vez – ¿Puedes darme mi hoja? – me refería a la hoja que tomó y que por cierto aún quería confirmar a que colección pertenecía.

Itachi sacó el papel de su bolsillo.

- No, me lo voy a quedar – me repitió, luego la volteó hacia mí y pude reconocerla. Vaya suerte, era 'ese' dibujo. Él volvió a sonreírme y olvidé por un segundo la vergüenza- me gusta como dibujas – Lo miró una vez más y lo subió a la altura de su (perfecto) rostro – Que coincidencia, creo que se parece a mí.

Oh, me descubrió.

- ¿QUÉ? ¡Claro que no!- Traté de arrebatárselo, pero el movió la hoja y no pude – es sólo un tonto dibujo, no se parece a nadie.

- Aún pienso que se parece a mí- esas palabras me tomaron por sorpresa y me hicieron sonreír.

- Itachi estás diciendo que te pareces a un dibujo mal hecho – le hice notar en tono divertido.

- ¿Mal hecho?- lo miró y luego a mí, me sonrío y sentí que iba a volar. Itachi, el chico más serio de todo el instituto, me estaba sonriendo, y mucho – ya te dije, creo que dibujas bien.

Yo seguía tratando de arrebatarle el dichoso papel, en una de esas tomó mi mano. Me quedé en blanco con lo siguiente que hizo, la llevó frente a su rostro y la examinó como si tuviera algo especial.

- … ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunté curioso con el rostro totalmente rojo. Su agarre era muy suave. Luego dejó de ver mi mano y me tomó la otra también, con la suya que estaba sosteniendo el papel. Ahora estaba mirando ambas.

Era una escena digna de recordar. Sentía pequeñas hadas girando alrededor de mi estómago. Entonces habló…

- Sí – afirmó sonriendo – son hermosas – Oh, Dios.

-…¿nh? – Seguramente había escuchado mal.

- Tus manos, son hermosas- se acercó un poco a mí y tuve que usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no salir corriendo – Justo como tú.

Imposible. Lo que acababa de decirme, sencillamente imposible.

Mientras trataba de procesar sus palabras, sentí donde él se acercaba más.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

Muchas gracias por su lectura. Y si no han entendido lo que es 'monito', por favor sírvanse leer las aclaraciones del principio. Para que no lean todo el sin sentido de mis vagas palabras, dirijan su vista directamente a "**ACLARACIÓN MUY IMPORTANTE**"

Espero leer sus comentarios y sugerencias. Ya saben el poder de convencimiento que tienen sobre mí… XD

Sin más, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo o en otro fic ^^

_***/*/*Tsuky*/*/***_


	4. Soy tu monito

Vaya, vaya… ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ^^U…

Tres…

Dos…

Uno…

¡Esperen! *Tatsuky corre de rayo y vuelve con lentes* ¡Ajá! No pueden golpear a alguien con gafas. =w=

Que tales fondos de botella XD ¿De dónde los saqué? Vaya usted a saber.

Ahora sí, ya que estoy segura, pasaré a aclarar algunas cosillas de este capítulo:

Wait, no hay nada que aclarar…:D Jeje, calladita me veo más bonita. ^x^

Espero les guste y **gomennasai **por la demora…

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

¡Vengan, vengan! Sí, acérquense, aquí, bajito, _**tengo un secreeeetoooo˜**_

*Susurrando*

Los personajes de este fic le pertenecen en su totalidad al gran Masashi Kishimoto-sama ;)

¿No escucharon? Okay, lo repito: ¡LOS PERSONAJES SON DE KISHIMOTO-SAMA! ¡Y YO NO GANO NI UN CÉNTIMO POR ESCRIBIR ESTE FIC! Como dije, no me quejo ^^U

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

**-**

**-**

*******I LIKE YOU**_*****_

by Tatsuky

-

**-**

**CAPÍTULO 4: Soy tu monito.**

En varias oportunidades he visitado algún museo de arte. Me he distraído con diversas formas, extrañas imágenes que han sido y son reconocidos como máximas expresiones de arte, sin embargo, nunca me había visto tan envuelto en una de ellas como para decir "impresionante".

Un papel.

Un pequeño y desaliñado dibujo. Hecho por manos mágicas.

Ahora mismo las estoy tomando, su dueño me mira extrañado, hace un momento le dije que yo ando con quien yo quiera y no me importa lo que digan o piensen los demás. Se alegró y yo le sonreí, es cierto que no muestro mucho esa expresión, la gesticulación no es de mi gusto.

Para él, mi sonrisa.

Miro ambas manos, me gustan, me gusta todo de él.

- Sí – Menciono, aún con el extraño gesto en mi cara (léase, la sonrisa) – son hermosas –

-… ¿Hn? – Seguro piensa que lo que acaba de escuchar lo imaginó. Apenas lo creo yo, es extraño pero eso no me detiene.

- Tus manos, son hermosas- Me acerco un poco a él y siento su sorpresa – Justo como tú.

Está aguantando el aliento, es gracioso, pero no como para reírse, es gracioso como… como… ti-…ti-tierno. Ya está, lo pensé.

No da crédito a mis palabras y se queda como maniquí parado ahí, en el futuro he de pensar en mis palabras y en su salud mental.

Mi rubio se encuentra ausente, me acerco a él, lentamente para no asustarlo.

Acorto distancia entre nosotros y él lo nota, despierta de sus pensamientos y me mira con un signo de interrogación.

- ¿Q-qué? – Pregunta en un hilo de voz. No soy bueno con las palabras y odio dar explicaciones, es mejor actuar.

Levanto una mano y la dejo apoyada en su mejilla, la acaricio y puedo comprobar la suavidad que posee, como la vez anterior que lo hice, Deidara clava sus ojos cielo en mí, sonrosado. Siento lo caliente de su piel.

Esta vez no es mi intención retirar la mano. Mucho a mi sorpresa, siento como su mano se acerca a la mía, la apoya e inclina su rostro como un gatito disfrutando de un mimo y queriendo más.

Muevo ligeramente el pulgar contra su rosada piel, la acaricio, esperando, tal vez, que ronronee.

Le miro breves segundos a los ojos, él hace lo mismo. Observo como el suave soplar del viento ondea sus largos cabellos y es cuando me sonríe. No lo aguanto más, me acerco hasta invadir su espacio personal, él sólo mira como esperando.

No es mi deseo hacerlo esperar.

Lo beso, presiono sus labios con los míos, muevo ligeramente mis labios sobre los suyos y me deleito cuando me imita. Es justo que haga esto, lo he deseado desde hace mucho.

Sigo besándolo y él hace lo mismo. No pasa mucho cuando siento sus manos sobre mi pecho, está empujándome suavemente. Me separo.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Digo luego de ver su mirada avergonzada - ¿Te molestó? – Le pregunto, enserio quiero sabe que le molesta.

- No – Me responde en un hilo de voz, levanta su rostro y trata como puede de mostrarme su sonrisa – Es sólo que…

- ¿Qué?- Le apresuro.

- mmm… pues, es sólo que me quedé sin aire – Sonríe bastante avergonzado, me siento bien al comprobar que no le ha molestado.

- Eso es normal – Le digo mientras le acaricio la rosada mejilla – No importa – Me acerco y deposito varios besos sobre ambas mejillas, mareándolo en el proceso.

- Itachi – Me llama y por el tono intuyo que desea decirme algo. Me detengo y lo acerco más a mí, haciendo que lo rosado sea rojo. Me estoy acostumbrando a estos cambios.

- Sí ¿Qué sucede?

- Tú…

- Yo…

- Tú… estás muy cerca.

- ¿Y eso? – Pregunto al no encontrar problema.

- ¿Por qué? – Me devuelve otra pregunta – Es decir… - Se lía un momento en sus pensamientos, antes de proseguir, luego suelta; - ¿Por qué me has besado? ¿Por qué me tomas así? ¿Por qué estás tan cerca? Y…y…y… - Toma aire y cuando pienso que va a seguir con el mar de preguntas, se detiene y un poco más calmo me dice por último; - ¿Por qué?

- Porque me gustas – Respondo sin darle vueltas al asunto. Claro y conciso.

Veo crecer dos perlas azules ante mí, son sus ojos que muestran sorpresa.

- ¿De… de verdad?- Pregunta el muy desconfiado con un extraño tono de voz – digo… - Repara un momento - ¿En serio?

- No lo voy a repetir – Le corto pues realmente no quiero.

- ….Está bien… – Dice Deidara totalmente colorado.

Se separa lentamente rompiendo contacto conmigo y me da la espalda. No entiendo esa actitud, por su cuenta Deidara empieza a jugar con su cabello.

- Tú…tú, tú también me gustas – Confiesa finalmente en un mar de titubeos, aún dándome la espalda.

- Sí, ya lo sé – Admito de lo más normal. Deidara se da vuelta en una y me mira directamente.

- ¿Có-cómo? – Pregunta apresurado.

- Pues era bastante obvio - No le di mucha importancia.

Deidara no responde, en cambio, supongo, se queda con muchas dudas rondándole por la mente explosiva que tiene.

"_¿Era bastante obvio?... Oh, crap. ¿Desde cuándo? Obvio como 'lo sé y me das pena' o obvio como 'lo sé, yo también siento igual', tiene que ser la última posibilidad, él lo acaba de decir"_

- mmm… - Veo como Deidara busca la manera más adecuada de decir aquello que no sale tan fácil – Obvio... obvio… -Dice para sí mismo.

- Te has puesto rosado – Advierto y se lo digo.

Deidara despierta y su rosado evoluciona a un tono más fuerte. Rojo.

- ¿Nh?

- Ya no, ahora está como siempre.

- Y ¿Cómo es 'como siempre'? – Pregunta con un poco de curiosidad.

- Rojo tirando a violeta –Respondo soltando una pequeña sonrisita.

- …No siempre estoy así – Se defiende mi ojicielo.

- Es cierto, sólo cuando estás conmigo.

- Eso no es de ayuda – Protesta Deidara, llevando una mano hasta su rostro. Podría apostar que está deseando ser anémico.

No me parece la idea, tomo la mano encargada de cubrir su lindo rostro, tiro de ella y atraigo a Deidara, a quien sólo se le escapó un leve jadeo de sorpresa, antes de encontrarse entre mis brazos.

- No te cubras – Le digo en un tono serio – Nunca… -Me acerco a los labios de Deidara, los miro un momento y luego deposito un ligero besito en las comisuras – Nunca te cubras de mí – Prosigo en mi entretenida tarea de repartir suaves besos.

Deidara los recibía bastante feliz. Ya se acostumbraría y dejaría el bochorno para luego.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos y contando…

- Nnnn… Ita…

- mmm… Ah…- Me separo, también dicho "me despego" de mi rubio y besuqueado compañero. Eso sí, besuqueado sólo por labios Uchiha – Tienes los labios hinchados – Le digo siempre atento y con los comentarios más 'adecuados'.

- ¿Por qué será? – Ironiza mi rubio, mientras recupera un poco el aliento, listo para seguir…

- ¡Wow˜! ¡Que buena está tu novia Uchiha! – Escuchamos que un grupo de mocosos lanza ese comentario. Parecen ser de primer año, son unos enanos. Lo compruebo al verlos pasar.

No sé como me conocen, un momento, sí lo sé, soy demasiado popular. Presiento que a 'Dei-chan' no le agradará el comenta-

- ¡A QUIÉN RAYOS LE HAS LLAMADO 'NOVIA', PEQUEÑO PIRAÑA! – Gritó Deidara muy molesto. No, creo que aún no se ha acostumbraba a que lo confundan.

Es cierto que está con el uniforme, pero lo tenía contra el árbol, mi cuerpo tapando el suyo. Esos idiotas sólo debieron ver sus cabellos, largos y rubios. Hermoso.

- Déjalos – Le sugiero e impido con mi cuerpo que vaya tras los chiquillos, a hacerles quien sabe que cosas. Mi rubio lanza un bufido de molestia.

- Pirañitas de mierda – Larga como último desquite. Luego me encargaré de ellos, tengo memoria fotográfica, no es algo de que sorprenderse.

- Que boquita Dei – Lo acuso de broma. El me mira un momento y al instante sonríe.

- ¿Quieres probarla? – Pregunta con ciega inocencia. Si supiera lo que quiero probar en este instante.

Le abrazo nuevamente y beso sus rojos e hinchados labios, Estoy levantándolo levemente del suelo, mis manos sujetan su cintura, no hay problema en eso. Excepto que como dije, tengo ciertas necesidades y de seguro él también. Mi mano siniestra acaricia su cintura por encima de la camisa. Dei está entretenido jugando con mi lengua, gime en mi boca, le estoy dando placer… y no debo pensar en eso.

Estamos en el patio, agarrando contra un árbol. Ahora que lo pienso, he permitido que unos chiquillos me vieran en esta situación… Maldición.

Necesito estar con él.

Siento donde sus brazos, antes rodeando mi cuello, se sueltan y sus adorados labios se 'despegan' otra vez de los míos. Me gusta ese sonido húmedo, me hace pensar que… no debo pensar.

- ¿Otra vez respiro? – Le burlo de buena manera. Él me muestra una de esas caritas que me dan ganas de... cada vez es más difícil no pensar.

- Respiro y pregunta – Dice con una sonrisa, mostrándome dos dedos, está contento, pero sigue rosado. Es hermoso, lo beso de piquito para no quedarme con las ganas.

- Dime.

- Pues… tú y yo… ¿qué somos ahora? – Pregunta con los ojos fijos en mi pecho.

- No lo sé – Bromeo, obviamente. Veo desaparecer el brillo en lo celeste de sus ojos y no puedo seguir – Ah, claro. Tú y yo somos novios – Beso su frente. Esto ayuda a despejar mi mente, alejando pensamientos como… cada vez aparecen más rápido.

Brillo, es lo que quiero que me muestres. Ilumina mi vida, preciosa criatura.

- …Novios – Repite, sonríe y sin verme siquiera lleva sus manos a mi camisa y la acomoda, luego, yo hago lo mismo con la suya.

- Sí, novios – Le recuerdo.

- Vamos a clase ¿sí? – Me pide halándome de la mano, me resisto sólo para fastidiarlo un poco, soy consciente de que debemos ir – Vago – Recrimina.

- Okay, vamos – Me rindo y tomados de la mano entramos.

No llegamos a medio camino, cuando para en seco. Lo miro como preguntándole y él me entiende, respondiéndome.

- Mi dibujo, ¿dónde se quedó mi monito? – Pregunta y no sé si lo hace a mí o al aire.

- ¿Dibujo? – Me cercioro.

- Sí, el tuyo – Admite – Me lo quitaste ¿dónde acabó?

- Lo tengo aquí – Lo saco y lo muestro, parece preocupado por su destino, lo miro un momento. Deidara lo llamó monito - ¿Tengo cara de mono? – Deidara pone su carita de "espere un momento, estoy masticándolo", lo sé, es la influencia de la televisión.

- Sí – Contesta en una.

- Con que sí – Le miro con fingido enojo.

- Sí, Itachi, tienes cara de mono – Dice para después largarse a reír.

- TÚ novio tiene cara de mono – Hago énfasis en el 'tuyo', ¿habrá cambio?

- Sí, eres mi monito.

- Soy tu monito – Esto es demasiado dulce, voy a sufrir de caries. Es en sentido figurado, pues soy la imagen del cuidado dental.

- Ahora dame mi papel- Prácticamente me ordena – Mi colección no va a estar completa.

- No te lo doy y fin del asunto – Le corto.

- Maloso – Me empuja suavemente, gusto de verlo de ese humor.

¿Tanto desea recuperar el dibujo? Mi mente empieza a maquinar, lo que evité pensar se hace presente de una sola vez.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**-**

**-**

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

¿Qué querrá?... ¿Será que alguien entendió este capítulo? o.o

Pienso que me quedó como:

"_Era una mañana muy calurosa llena de lluvia"_

_(Czar, 2009)_

XD. Bueno, quien quiera quejarse es libre de hacerlo u.u

Actualizaré lo más pronto posible, esto es; después de 'Un nombre para mi ángel', y luego de 'Love Hurts' paso de vuelta por aquí (responsabilidad, responsabilidad…).

No se crean, va a pasar muy rápido. El siguiente capítulo **puede** ser el final…

Gracias por leer y déjenme saber qué les pareció.

Nos leemos… ^^

_***/*/*Tsuky*/*/***_


End file.
